


Seaspray's Bubbling Business

by ladydragon76



Series: Pokemon Go!es Transformers [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Pokemon GO - Freeform, Pokemon Go!es Transformers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:25:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7983358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Pokemon Go! has taken over the planet!  Is it any wonder the Cybertronians get in on it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seaspray's Bubbling Business

**Author's Note:**

> **'Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** Pokemon Go!es Transformers  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Characters:** Seaspray, Cliffjumper, Jazz, Mirage  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** Rizobact was in chat one night and we were all jabbering, and she suggested this crossover. She made the tumblr blog [Pokemon Go!es Transformers](http://pokemongoestransformers.tumblr.com/), and we were jabbering and cracking jokes, and that spawned this fic series. Go check out the blog, there's tons of cute stuff there already! And don't forget to submit your own stuff!

"A hundred bucks!" Cliffjumper shouted, optics wide. "That's highway robbery!"

Seaspray shrugged and turned away. "Then find another way down there," he said over his shoulder. Not that he got very far before Jazz slid to a stop right in front of him.

"Seaspray! My mech!" Jazz wore a manic smile. "Raj and I are ready ta go. Creds should hit your account any second now."

"Creds or dollars?" Seaspray asked.

"Dollars," Jazz answered with a wave. "Know ya like dealin' in the human currency so ya can buy coins." He tipped his helm to the side, then waved past Seaspray to Cliffjumper. "Hey, Jumper. Comin' with?"

"For a hundred?" Cliffjumper snorted.

Jazz's smile blazed. "Worth it, mech. Totally worth it. 'Cons freak out when we steal the gym from them."

"There's no one with Valor there?" Cliffjumper asked, edging closer.

"Oh… Forgot you're not in Mystic." Jazz tapped his lip. "Well, it'd still be fun. Starscream's got a Tangela, and I'm gonna take my Charizard up against it today."

"And we should go before it gets later," Seaspray put in, beginning to walk toward the entrance.

"See ya, Jumper!" Jazz called and dashed off too.

Seaspray wasn't the least surprised when an additional hundred dollars hit his account with Mirage and Jazz's money. Cliffjumper raced out of the _Ark_ , already in his alt mode. Mirage arched an optic ridge, but said nothing. Seaspray grinned behind his mask and sat on Jazz's roof.

"Ta the shore, gentlemechs," Jazz crowed, then headed out.

Three hundred for one day's work as a water taxi? Not bad at all. Especially since Seaspray joined in on harassing the Decepticons' gym and got the points and coins for that too.


End file.
